Yachiru Wants Strawberry Please
by Moomoogirl1
Summary: *"Yay! Me and Ichi-chan can get married now!" Ichigo looked at her with horror and a building uneasiness. "Repeat that?"* Rated T just for language. ONESHOT.


Whoa, this one was so random and popped up in my brain out of nowhere. But I like it so why not put it up here? Please enjoy.

If I owned Bleach do you think I'd be here? It belongs to Tite Kubo folks.

0o0o0

Her smile was already loaded with sacks of sugar so Ichigo wondered if he was really doing the right thing by giving her the highly sweetened strawberry ice cream. Yachiru eyes bulged as she saw its color, laughed, and took the dessert without so much as a thank you. Not that Ichigo minded. He hadn't been expecting one.

Happening to catch a glimpse at the grand clock near the mall's entrance Ichigo gently nudged the child. "Come on. We should be heading back to the Soul Society by now." Yachiru looked up from her ice cream cone and she pouted stubbornly. "But Ken-chan won't mind. In fact," Here her expressive eyes brightened considerably. "Let me spend the night here! I like Ichi's family."

"Out of the question." the orange haired teen said instantly. He had to come up with the lamest lie when he introduced Yachiru to his family ("She may not look it but…she's Rukia's long lost sister?") and because crazy people tended to get along with one another Yachiru took an instant liking to Isshin. Her cuteness had gotten to Yuzu and her playfulness was admired by Karin. It was good news for Yachiru, bad news for him. Both the girl and his family would not leave him the hell alone. He almost wished he _had_ stood up to Kenpachi when the blood thirsty man (reluctantly) asked if Yachiru could spend the day with him (her idea of course).

Cursing Rukia for leaving him and going out with Orihime to have a "girl's day out", Ichigo was left with only one solution to his problems. Separate Yachiru from his family before he himself went insane. He suggested taking Yachiru out and when he asked where she wanted to go she cutely put a finger on her chin and thought until she cried out merrily "Let's get ice cream!"

The ice cream store two blocks from his house had been closed down and the other one had near his school had closed early that day. The only place left was the busy mall downtown. Yachiru cheered. Ichigo grumbled. What the hell was happening to all the local ice cream stores these days?

On the bus ride there Yachiru had talked nonstop about kitties, bunnies, butterflies and kimonos drenched in blood. The young girls nearby thought her charming and to make matters worse, they kept giggling and blushing when they looked at him. Yachiru eventually began talking to them as well and the girls soon became bold enough to sit next them and ask questions ("Is she your sister? Is that her natural hair color, it's so cute! What's your phone number?"). By the time the bus pulled up to their stop, Ichigo's usually stormy face now looked like a hurricane (which pleased the girls even more). Yanking her by her hand, he dragged his charge out of the blasted vehicle towards the mall's entrance.

"Ichi-chan is shy." Yachiru giggled. Ichigo shot her look. "Keep it up and I'll buy you asparagus instead of ice cream." "No you won't!" Yachiru blew up, sounding so fierce and angry that Ichigo immediately regretted his words. But seeing his suddenly shocked face made her laugh and take hold of his hand again.

Humming a nonsensical tune he vaguely remembered from his own childhood, the two had made their way to the ice cream store. The ordering had been easy and everything seemed to be going smoothly until he decided it was time to call it a day. Now the pink ball of energy wanted to stay the night. He'd had enough!

"But Ichi-chan, I'll be good! I promise!" she begged some more.

"Do you really think I want Kenpachi to come running to my door screaming bloody murder?"

"Silly Ichi-chan. He won't do that."

"He will do it and you know it."

Yachiru giggled again and then unexpectedly she wrapped her free arm around his leg and nuzzled her check against it. Ichigo stared at her dumbly.

"Yachiru?"

"Mmm?"

"…What are you doing?"

Instead of answering him Yachiru took a lick of her ice cream and smiled up at him, asking, "Does Ichi know why I got strawberry ice cream?" Ichigo shrugged without really thinking much about it. "Because it's the color of your hair?"

"Nope!" Yachiru said, her smile becoming wider and wider. "It's because Yachiru likes Ichi-chan!"

Ichigo felt his mouth relax itself into a smile despite the girl's habit for causing trouble. "Well if that's the case, thanks." The two smiled at each other and Ichigo was finally starting to feel the day hadn't been so bad after all when Yachiru announced, "Yay! Me and Ichi-chan can get married now!"

What the fuck?

The substitute shinigami looked at her with horror and a building uneasiness. "Repeat that?" he said his smile now crooked and crumbling.

"I like you Ichi-chan." Yachiru explained. "I like you bunches. I told Ruki-love-chappy-chap and she told me we should get married!"

Ruki-love-chappy-chap? Ichigo had a sudden urge to kill something. _"Rukia!"_

"I didn't tell Ken-chan though cause he'll only tell me I'm too young. But when I get older he'll agree for sure!"

Momentarily forgetting their supposed engagement, Ichigo loudly yelled out. "Yachiru. Your Ken-chan wants to KILL ME!" Yachiru beamed. "I know. That just means he likes you. Besides Ichi-chan is the only one strong enough to marry me."

"No way!" Ichigo yelled again and was so worked up that he failed to notice the attention they were drawing. "I'm not marrying you and that's final!"

"But Ichi-chan~!"

"I said no!"

"But-but-"

"No means no! Now drop it and let's go!"

"…I'll give Ichi-chan lot of sons!"

The bystanders erupted in laughter and Ichigo, repulsed and mortified, screamed, "JUST WHO THE HELL TAUGHT YOU THAT LINE?"

0o0o0

Once an hour of bickering had past, Yachiru had finally given up her efforts to snag herself a strawberry. After calming down a bit, Ichigo tried to patiently to tell her the age difference between them was too great (which was weird on his part seeing she was more than five decades older than him), and that she'd eventually fall for someone closer to her age when she got older. Yachiru, who had strangely calmed down herself, nodded her head and reached a final conclusion.

"Ichi-chan is in love with Ruki-love-chappy-chap of course." she concluded quite seriously. Ichigo shot up from the chair he had been sitting on and turned bright red. "Where'd that come from?" he demanded and Yachiru snickered. "Big boobies told me it is called a women's intuition." she said still munching on her ice cream cone. "You should tell Ruki-chan you love her." Yachiru laughed again while Ichigo tried to still his beating heart. "I guess I'll just have to marry Grumpy Pants Ice Boy. Big Boobies can help me!"

Ichigo wondered if Rangiku would help her with such a thing. She would, wouldn't she? He felt quite sorry for Toshiro then.

Yachiru yawned and plopped herself out of her seat. The restaurant they had borrowed the table and chairs from was getting busy because of it was dinner time and the sun was beginning to set quietly behind the hills. The hyper little girl walked up to young teen punk and took his hand.

"Can Ichigo at least carry me back if he doesn't want to marry me?" He was smiling before he even knew it.

"Now that's a request I can grant…as long as you promise not to tell Kenpachi what happened today. Got that?" She tiredly giggled, her eyes shining. "Promise."

Of course, he knew Yachiru wasn't one to keep promises but letting the once bothersome day end smoothly was the best thing she could have done for him.

0o0o0

Oh, poor Yachiru. She was shot down before she even had a chance (just kidding).

I decided Rukia's nickname would be quite ridiculous and a mouthful so it contains both her name and her favorite mascot, Chappy. In fact I think Rukia would be quite proud of the nickname.

Love? Hate? Bored? Then please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!

Moomoogirl1 out.


End file.
